Love Letter
by Patzy
Summary: What happens when the love letter falls into wrong hands? Can mistake bring love? ItaSaku Rated T for swearing. Any similarities to any fan fic is purely coincidental. Review-review.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:**

The Anime/Manga Naruto does not belong to me. Kishimoto owns it. If I did own Naruto, Itachi and Yondaime (Minato Namikaze) wouldn't have died. 

Any similarity to any fan fiction is clearly a coincidence…and I apologize if that happens.


	2. Love Letter

**Love Letter**

A girl walked towards the silent park, nervous. She silently peered into the shadows as if looking for someone. Seconds later, a tall man shows up, doing the same thing. The girl shows herself and to her surprise…

-

-

"U-Uchiha I-Itachi?!" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes widening with surprise.

"That's right, Haruno Sakura." Itachi replied coldly.

"H-How?? Y-You've read it?" Sakura asked, mortified.

"You put it inside my locker. Of course I would read it." Itachi replied, his onyx eyes showing a hint of dark amusement.

"Your locker?!" Sakura repeated, shocked.

"Why else would I be standing here?" Itachi shrugged.

"I put that letter in..in.."

"Sasuke's locker."

"IT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Oh? It's mine, for you went into the trouble of placing it inside my locker."

"It's not yours! Your locker is 013! Sasuke's locker is 014! I know that!"

"Wrong. We _switched_ lockers this morning."

"S-Switched?"

"We do it from time to time."

"I didn't know that…"

"Now you know. Sadly, I have a piano lesson to attend to. I'll be off then, little girl."

-

-

When Itachi was going away, Sakura dashed towards him. Before she could grab the older man's shirt, her wrist was already caught by his hand. Sakura closed her eyes, startled.

-

-

"What now?" Itachi asked, raising a brow.

Sakura opened her eyes, showing seriousness.

"Can you keep this as a secret then. Don't tell anyone about the love letter." She pleaded.

"I'll think of it." Itachi replied, smirking as he let go of Sakura's wrist as he walked away.

"What?! Don't _THINK_, Just **DO**!" Sakura called out, shrieking.

-

-

_Who knew such little thing can __**cause**__ such disasters?_

*********************************************************************************************************************

_Patzy: review-review! xD oh..the_

_-_

_-_

_are linebreaks. :) thanks for reading!!  
_


	3. Miserable Days

**Love Letter**

**Chapter 2: Miserable Days**

"Sasuke-kun~~~" Sakura squealed as she called out his name. Sasuke reached out his arms and replied, "Sakura-chan~!"

The pink head giggled and said, "Sasuke-kun, I love you!!!"

"Why would he love you, little girl?" A deeper voice replied.

"Huh?" Sakura murmured, surprised. She looked up to see who it was.

It was none other than…**UCHIHA ITACHI**.

Sakura's blood ran dry at the sight of the older Uchiha.

"What are you doing here?! Get off!!!" Sakura shrieked, pointing a finger.

-

-

"S-A-K-U-R-A!" a familiar voice spelled out.

"Huh?" Sakura groaned, pushing away her blanket. She faced the one who called out her name. It was her mother. She blinked her emerald eyes.

"You were dreaming, dear." She informed the drowsy pink head.

"D-Dreaming?"

"Yes. It was quite a sight." Her mother said thoughtfully. "You were shouting…something like: _'What are you doing here…'_ that's what I've heard."

Sakura blushed at the dream. "Was it loud, Mother?"

"You were shouting. Of course it was loud. 2 of our neighbors were complaining." Her mother replied, smirking.

"Oh!" Sakura moaned, covering her blushing face with her pillow.

"Sakura, save the embarrassment for later. You still have school and volleyball practice today." Her mother reprimanded Sakura, yanking the pillow away from her daughter's face.

"I know." Sakura groaned as she started to walk towards the comfort room.

***

Cherry Blossoms were slowing dancing in the air as the sound of the school bell filled the school campus. A pink head brushed her sweat from her face and greedily drank the cool water from her jug.

"Nice practice today, rookie!" A superior female voice commented.

Sakura looked over her shoulder. It was Temari. She smiled at the older female's comment.

"Thank you senpai. You too." Sakura replied back while tying her hair into two ponytails.

"Call me Temari, There's no need for formalities." Temari said, grinning.

Sakura nodded understandingly.

"We don't have our daily practice in the afternoon today, all of the top 10 in the High School division are required to meet for a activity." Temari inquired everyone.

Sakura frowned. "Activity? I didn't know that."

"All of the seniors were informed. Sasori didn't inform you?" Temari asked, raising a brow.

"No…no one told me about the meeting."

"It's a good thing that I announced that. We have to end this conversation for a while. Everyone, we need to change to our uniforms. Classes are about to start." Temari suggested.

***

"Hmph! A meeting? Aren't you bored with that?" Ino snorted as she waited for Sakura.

"What choice do we have? It's **our** fault that we're smart." Sakura replied, rolling her emerald eyes.

"Being smart sometimes sucks. It makes my shopping hours go bye-bye." Ino complained as she took Sakura's Panda backpack.

"Well, It does have privileges…" Sakura said, looking straight into her best friend's sky blue eyes.

Ino's eyes widened, a large grin plastered on her pretty face. "Oh **YEAH**…It has…I guess it's not _that_ bad afterall…"

After their short conversation, they silently headed towards the Student Council Office. They were both greeted by their senpais.

"Hey!" Temari said while smiling. Kankuro rolled his eyes and continued playing with his PSP.

Sasori and Gaara just looked at them.

Neji and Ten-ten just waved while Hinata blushed, looking away.

Konan and Pein just smiled at them.

Ino and Sakura frowned.

"Yeah…About the privilege, Where's ours?" Ino muttered, dropping their bags.

"I dunno…Just quit whining pig-head." Sakura replied, a bit annoyed about Ino's complaints.

Ino rolled her eyes then the door opened. Ino's eyes sparkled, Sakura just twitched.

There stood Uchiha Sasuke and…Uchiha Itachi. Sakura forgot. Of course…the Uchiha clan was always on the top. Unfortunately for her, she was also on the top as well.

'_Why did I even bother giving Sasuke a love letter…when he (she refers to Itachi) would get it. It's embarrassing enough that he got it…and now this. Maybe he already to---' _

Her train of thoughts was destroyed by a annoying squeal. She glared at Ino, who was squealing.

"OMG~! Sasuke-kuuunnn!!" She squealed, waving at the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at Ino, raising a brow. Sakura just shook her head, covering half of her face. Itachi cold eyes locked with Sakura's weary ones. She looked away immediately, as they passed.

"hmm." Itachi chuckled lightly as he walked pass the pink head.

Sakura stared at Itachi, eyes widening.

After all the members have arrived, Konan took a box with a hole in the middle.

"The Activity today of the Student Council and The Elite 10 is about Cooperation. Cooperation is essential to attain goals. We need this to obtain our goal in being one of the best schools in Japan. So, the student council created a activity which will help the members of the Elite 10 and ourselves to bond with each other. This activity will help you to know more about your fellow teammates. This will be effective for a year. You will be observed by the student council inside the school campus." Pein explained, looking at everyone.

"This box here will determine your teammate. The ranks with odd numbers are the ones who will pick their teammate." Konan said, showing the whiteboard.

Itachi

Sasuke

Neji

Sasori

Temari

Sakura-Ino

Kankuro

Gaara

Hinata

After the picking, the pairs were announced.

"Hinata and Sasori, Gaara and Temari, Neji and Kankuro, Sasuke and Ino and the last, Itachi and Sakura!" Ten-ten informed.

Sasori just looked at Hinata, bored.

Temari was glad…extremely glad that she was with Gaara.

Kankuro snarled at Neji.

Ino was screaming while Sasuke plugged his ears with something…

Sakura was shaking with remorse. Itachi just sat, arms crossed, looking at the window.

-

-

They were going to be together…inside the school…for a year.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Patzy: I don't know if this chapter is any good…but please…Review Review…x3 Thanks for the first 2 review that kept me motivated in finishing this chapter. =3_


	4. Sakura's Decision

**Love Letter**

**Chapter 3: Sakura's Decision**

Sakura walked on the corridors, frustrated.

'_That bastard Itachi tricked her! And now they were…__**PARTNERS**__,' _She bitterly thought as she came across her locker, slamming her black shoes inside while hastily throwing her white shoes on the floor while a loud **TUG**. The other students around her, who were staring at the whole ordeal were scared and gave way as she walked pass them. Ino, not far behind her, stared at her best friend and the parting crowd with questioning eyes. When she caught up with her, she looked at her best friend, who was spacing out with a scary look on her face.

-

-

"Sakura, what's with you today?" Ino asked, concerned.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, her face becoming unreadable.

"You practically scared everyone today, especially the boys!" Ino gasped at the horror of her best friend scaring away boys.

"Who cares?" Sakura muttered.

"You've been like that ever since the announcement for the pairing in the competition for the whole year has been announced." Ino suspiciously said.

-

-

Sakura eyes twitched. Her best friend might be overly flirtatious with boys (especially when it comes to Sasuke) and acts like an air head at times, but she can be good at sensing out of the ordinary things…which is probably why she's good at gossiping.

-

-

"Ah! You twitched! I got it right!" Ino pointed out, smirking.

"Uh…the classes are about to start so we better hurry!" Sakura nervously blabbered as she started to walk away.

Ino grabbed her shoulder and said, "But it's **not** even near 8:30. It's still _7:30_."

"Really? I-I mean…So? It's good to be punctual." Sakura reasoned out, starting to walk away.

"But we **won't** attend today's morning classes remember? We have to study hard with our partners for the upcoming competition." Ino raised a brow, amused by Sakura's weird demeanor.

"I haven't excused myself yet so that means I have to go to the classroom." Sakura insisted.

"So why can't you just excuse yourself right now while classes aren't starting?" Ino smirked, her grin widening.

"Students aren't allowed to go inside the faculty during the morning."

"But we're not only students. We're competitors, remember? Besides, the competition is one of the honor student's requirements."

"Err…"

-

-

***

"You did **WHAT**?!" Ino shrieked, looking at Sakura, startled.

Sakura bit her lip and nodded. "I accidentally gave my love letter to Itachi-senpai, Ok?! Don't make me repeat my sad story." She muttered.

"And you're stuck with him for the whole year." Ino absentmindedly said.

"Don't rub it in too much." Sakura warned Ino.

"Don't worry! Sasuke _and_ I will make sure that you two are not alone…but it's more like _me_ doing the job because he _doesn't know_ anything." Ino chirped, trying to comfort Sakura.

"Right and Itachi decides to humiliate me in front of his brother." Sakura muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, you know that I'm just trying to help you out in your dilemma." Ino smiled weakly.

"I know. I'm sorry if I'm being such a sour gummy bear today." Sakura apologetically replied, hugging Ino.

"It's alright! Just remember, I'll be here for you when you have problems." Ino hugged back.

-

-

***

After their conversation, the bell rang and it commenced the start of the intensive review for the first part of the competition. Just as Ino promised, she followed Sakura and Itachi, dragging poor Sasuke along with her.

-

-

"Sakura~~ Wait for me!" Ino called out for the nth time during the last 2 hours.

Sakura looked at Ino with a weary look and nodded. Itachi, who was looking at the situation with a positive attitude, smirked amusedly at Ino's antics to guard them.

-

-

Sakura glared at the older man and hissed, "It's not funny."

"I'm not laughing, little girl." Itachi coolly replied.

-

-

When Sakura turned her back on him with a muted "Hmph!", he raised a brow and a smile tugged at the corners of his usually stoic face_. 'This little girl,'_ He thought, _'Seems to be more interesting than what she looks on the outside.' _

-

-

Sakura crossed her arms while waiting the pair stumble towards them. She smiled to herself and murmured, "I won't lose to you, Itachi. I definitely won't!"

-

-

* * *

Patzy: It's been a while since I've uploaded a chapter! I hope you guys will also like this too! :3 I'll try to upload the next chapter quickly.


End file.
